The present invention relates in general to provisioning of cable services in a cable system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an online installation scheduling system for high-speed digital services in a cable network.
The increasing popularity of high-speed data (HSD) over cable presents a significant challenge to cable operators to provision customers with the HSD services they desire. Revenue opportunities in the cable industry have evolved along multiple paths as cable-based services and supporting technologies have matured. Video services have evolved from analog and digital video to advanced video services including interactive TV and video-on-demand (VOD). In the past, a few companies dominated high-speed data (HSD) services with multiple system operators (MSOs) providing local distribution. Many cable companies are now moving aggressively to provide their own internal HSD networks, including access to multiple Internet service providers (ISPs). Cable telephony is progressing from secondary and primary line service using circuit-switched technologies to a full range of voice-over-IP (VoIP)-based telephony services, offering custom features and advanced intelligent network services that rival the incumbent local exchange carriers (ILECs).
Typically, cable operators have maintained separate work centers, support systems and skilled technicians for video, HSD and, more recently, telephony. New services have been introduced over time, often with separate back office ordering, billing, dispatch and provisioning platforms. However, the convergence of these services within an IP-based environment makes this operational model inefficient and ineffective. One catalyst for changing this model is the increasing popularity of VoIP telephony, which shares common IP network infrastructure and customer premises equipment with high-speed data services.
With the passage of the Telecommunications Act (“the Act”) of 1996, an ILEC, the regulated entity that owns and administers an existing access network must provide to a requesting telecommunications carrier (the “competitive local exchange carrier” or “CLEC”) nondiscriminatory access to network elements on an unbundled basis and allow CLECs to combine such network elements in order to provide telecommunications service. ILECs also have a duty to provide to CLECs interconnection with their network for the transmission and routing of telephone exchange service and exchange access. The interconnection contemplated by the Act provides nondiscriminatory access or interconnection to such services or information as are necessary to allow the requesting CLEC to implement local dialing parity, including nondiscriminatory access to telephone numbers, operator service, directory assistance, and directory listing, with no unreasonable dialing delays.
The provisions of the Act have demonstrated a need for competing exchange carriers to be interconnected so that customers can seamlessly receive calls that originate on another carrier's network and place calls that terminate on another's carrier's network without performing additional activities, such as dialing extra digits, etc. A cable provider desiring to provide VoIP services directly to customers either acts as a CLEC or partners with a CLEC.
Vestiges of the separate service mentality are easily identified. While many customers are now ordering two or more services, some cable operators still maintain a separate customer service representative (CSR) workforce for each service, often using separate ordering and billing systems for each service, and sometimes using a “notes” field to identify service installations that could be coordinated into a single truck roll. A far more efficient approach is to integrate CSR workforces across services and to implement an integrated ordering system environment, either through replacement of old systems or by establishing interfaces that integrate the old systems in an efficient manner. However, this objective is easier stated than achieved.
Significant differences exist in work management, work processes and applications supporting advanced video services, HSD and telephony. Advanced video services require service management and network provisioning applications supporting VOD servers and interactive video services. High-speed data back office operations include managing HSD content servers, e-mail servers and multiple ISP connections. Cable modem installations are migrating to a retail model, in which HSD customers are responsible for completing their own installation.
The work process issues are further complicated when the cable operator offers VoIP services. In the circuit switched environment, the ILEC receives a local service request (LSR) from a CLEC providing service to a customer. The LSR provides detailed data regarding the customer, the CLEC (if applicable) and the services desired by the customer. Circuit-switched and VoIP telephony back office operations for primary line service may require several days of preparation prior to, during, and after the day of install, including:                Communications with the customer's incumbent local exchange carrier (ILEC);        Preparation and implementation of directory listing and directory assistance records;        Preparation and implementation of the E911 record;        Preparation and implementation of the line information database record;        Preparation and transmittal of the customer care record to the interexchange carrier;        Calling number update to the calling number database;        Provisioning of customer line(s) and associated features in the cable operator's circuit switch or softswitch; and        Porting of the customer's existing telephone number from the existing local exchange carrier to the cable operator's circuit switch or softswitch (also referred to as a media gateway controller).        
The ordering of HSD and related services has been significantly improved by the implementation of Go2BroadbandSM (G2B), a service of CableLabs®. An open-platform, standardized solution, G2B enables:                Consumers to obtain real-time answers about the availability of high-speed data and other services offered by cable operators for their address. In addition, consumers can place an order easily for service(s) offered.        
Affiliates to receive serviceability information from cable operators in order to market cable-related products such as DOCSIS™ cable modems, set-top boxes and various cable operators' services.
Cable operators to communicate directly with consumers and affiliates regarding digital service offerings, opening alternate channels for retailers, PC manufacturers, online companies etc., to market their services thus increasing the sales footprint.
The G2B process begins when a customer at an affiliate site (e.g., retail kiosk, Web site) submits a query to G2B, requesting the availability of digital cable services. G2B then contacts the participating cable operator who responds with information on its service offerings to the customer or affiliate. After viewing the cable service offerings, a second set of messages is then used to enable the order to be placed directly with the cable operator for activation. One of the key advantages to G2B is that the same message set and structure will work with all cable operators participating with G2B.
While G2B simplifies and automates the ordering process, HSD and related services must still be provisioned to the customer. A first-time customer may require the installation of a cable drop to the house. A customer with cable service may require assistance in installing and configuring customer premises equipment (CPE) for one or more services. Scheduling an installation appointment requires coordination of task owners within and without the cable operator's organization.
An installation time slot is a valuable commodity. Coordinating the installation slot with the customer, the installer, the equipment provider, and cable operator can be a daunting task. Typically, an installation slot is allocated as follows:                A trading partner takes an order from a customer (either through a customer service representative or an on-line application).        The trading partner user interface obtains the customer qualification (including zip+4 info) and engages G2B to generate a lead based on qualification data.        The lead is saved in a database.        The cable operator at the division level pulls the lead data and sends it to a CSR to schedule installation.        An installation database is updated such that the trading partner can pull information and communicate and/or confirm with customers as desired.        
The problem with this approach is that the scheduling of the installation time slot is done off-line by a CSR and then manually posted to a database for viewing by the trading partner. The trading partner cannot schedule the installation or advise the customer of the installation until the cable operator has acted. Additionally, time slots are not coordinated across all of the services requested by a customer (which may have been ordered through different trading partners). Further, there is no means for monitoring the need for time slots, whether time slots are being used efficiently, or to allocate additional time slots for a particular trading partner.
What would be useful would be a system for creating, scheduling, and managing time slots for installation appointments. Such a system would permit a trading partner to offer a customer the ability to schedule installation on-line and the cable operator to maintain an inventory of time slots for each of its trading partners. The system would additionally permit the cable operator to monitor time slot use and change an allocation (e.g. change or shift allocation hourly/daily/weekly) and receive alerts relating to time slot availability and usage.